fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kana
Kana (カンナ Kanna in the Japanese version) are playable characters in all routes of Fire Emblem Fates. They are the child of the Avatar and the grandchild of Mikoto. Kana's in game gender is the opposite of the Avatar's gender. The male Kana is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki, while the female Kana is voiced by Satomi Sato in the Japanese version of Fates. Profile Kana is the child of the Avatar born in a secluded realm. Their gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. They love playing with their Dragonstone the most. Their birthday is April 19th. Dragon Blood Paralogue In Kana's Paralogue, they are enjoying walking along a field when a group of spirit soldiers attacks them. Although Kana is intimidated by their appearance, they decide to fight them. Kana attempts to attack one of the demons, but misses and gets hurt from the retaliatory attack. As the demon attempts to kill Kana, the Avatar rushes to their aid, killing some of them. Kana is happy to see them again, and the Avatar insists on taking them out. However, they are hurt by another demon, and Kana, fueled by their desire to protect the Avatar, suddenly turns into a dragon for the first time. Unfortunately, Kana cannot control themselves as more demonic forces converge on them, and worsening things, Lloyd and Llewelyn arrive, attempting to take the "pretty Dragon" as a pet. Ultimately the Avatar and their allies protect them and clear out the nearby area. After the battle, Kana is shocked that they turned into a dragon, but the Avatar explains that it is not strange because they, too, can turn into a dragon. The Avatar then gives Kana their very own Dragonstone, which they had asked Azura to prepare in advance. After expressing their desire to not be away from the Avatar anymore, Kana then joins the Avatar's army. Personality Kana absolutely adores the Avatar and aspires to be like them. Although they are naturally cheerful and frank, they really have a dislike of being alone, they are very emotional. Kana's support dialogue with their mother is the same regardless of gender. In their C-Support, Kana collects a bunch of flowers they picked and brings them to their mother. Although she is thankful for their kindness she advises them not to pick any more, so that they don't "hurt" themselves. In their B-Support, Kana brings their mother to a flower field that matches the color of her hair. Eventually, their mother surprises Kana in their A-Support by presenting to them a book containing the flowers they had given her pressed onto the pages and Kana thanks her, then the two promise to make more memories together. Female Kana Female Kana loves to help others in anyway she can, especially around her father. She is particularly prone to crying in an instant. In her C-Support with the Avatar, Kana is busy doing errands for people to save money. Although the Avatar asks her if she wants help, she rejects and refuses to tell him what she intends to buy with the money she is saving. In her B-Support, Kana buys him a ring since the other royal family siblings have a ring of their own except for him. Grateful for her gift, in their A-Support, the Avatar buys her a ring of her own. Although the ring is too big for her at the moment, they decide to put it on a piece of string as a necklace until she can wear it properly. The Avatar promises to keep on being a family, much to Kana's delight. Male Kana Male Kana feels more of a need to prove himself, though still tries to help in anyway he can. In his C-Support with his father, Kana is upset because he feels that his mother is treating him like a child (ironically) even though he wants to help her. Because of this, Kana challenges his father to see who can receive the most "Thank Yous" and/or blessings from the Avatar. In their B-Support, the two end up discovering that they have received the same amount. After learning this, Kana's father realizes that he too was treating his son like a child, and sees that he has been helping out a lot more than he had thought. In their A-Support, Kana is upset because his mother is still treating him like a child. Seeing his son's distress, Kana's father tells him that it is natural for a parent to fawn over their child because they love them, and that they will undoubtedly begin to feel lonely once their child stops depending on them. Then, in hopes of pleasing both his son and wife, Kana's father tells him that he should sleep together with his mother that night. Delighted, Kana asks his father if he, too, would sleep with his mother and him so that they can bond as a family (much to his father's embarrassment). In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates * These are their default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Avatar's growth rates + mother/father's growth rates + Kana's growth rates) ÷ 3 + Class growth rates. |30% |35% |30% |40% |45% |45% |25% |25% |} Supports Male Kana Supports Romantic Supports* * Midori * Sophie * Selkie * Caeldori * Mitama * Rhajat * Nina * Soleil * Velour * Ophelia *Note: They can all also be his sister. Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Kana's Father *Kana's Sibling *Shinonome (Can also be his brother) *Siegbert (Can also be his brother) *Percy (Can also be his brother) Female Kana Supports Romantic Supports * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Shinonome * Kisaragi * Gurei * Hisame * Siegbert * Forrest * Ignis * Lutz Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Kana's Mother *Midori *Mitama *Selkie *Velour Class Sets 'Male Kana' Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Mother' |} 'Inheritance from Father' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Female Kana' Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Father' |} 'Inheritance from Mother' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Class varies depending on what secondary class you chose when creating your Avatar. Etymology Kanna can have multiple meanings in Japanese depending on the characters used such as Kanna (鉋), meaning "Japanese Plane" or Kanna (環奈) meaning "Ringing Beauty" or "A Beautiful Ring" which could be a reference to their sweet, gentle and kind nature, as well as their cry in their dragon form or call to their parents. It also may be based on a Canna, which is a type of flower that grows in the summer. Trivia * Kana's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Awakening was first released in Japan. * Male Kana is the third playable male character who can use Dragonstones after the Male Avatar and Bantu. * Kana is the second dragon-blooded character that can freely shapeshift parts of their body into their dragon forms, including changing their body parts in different ways like shifting their hand into a sharp spear or a dragon like mouth that they can shoots their dragonbreath. The Avatar is the first to possess this ability. * Both Kanas share their Japanese voice actors with Fates' Avatar, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato. * Kana was voted as the 32nd most popular male character and the 34th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete